


My undertale diary

by Daughterofafighter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofafighter/pseuds/Daughterofafighter
Summary: This diary contains the horrifying story of a girl being pulled into a game with the fear of death it's self on her side. Unknowing how her life will end or if it has already began, this diary explains at the beginning what happened before she was thrown into this new world she and, everyone else, calls UNDERTALE. As she takes all of her new scary and broken boned adventures through... THE UNDERGROUND
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/769665) by Toby fox. 



The beginning   
"Come on how hard is it to not kill Asgore I refuse to kill on a pacifist run! NEVER!" As you can hear I'm watching someone play the game undertale... I don't have a computer to play the game myself. Anyways, I was basically yelling at my phone in bed at 2:57 am as I have woken up for the 4th night in a row due to my sinuses infection. I was in a black tank top, Mickey Mouse red pj pants, my hair tie on my wrist as my brown hair stayed to my shoulders, my blue eye I rubbed often, my crooked teeth showing every time I talked, and my natural blush taking over my cheeks. I then stopped yelling at my phone because, it began to hurt my head a whole lot, cause I just watched someone do a fake pacifist run by killing Asgore... I wasn't happy. "OH COME ON!?! OWW my head... ugh I guess that's what I get, right?" As I stood up, I also had high blood pressure so I went dizzy and loopy and saw circles and stars and I sat back down. "Or not... let's see what's going on in the group chat then, shall I?" As I went on my phone, I never looked at the time as it had turned 3:05 am and I am a very cautious person due to many accidents. From me breaking my nose and arm to being bullied since kindergarten, I have even began to believe in monsters. I began to use my phone's brightness to see if there was something in the dark, I then stopped doing so as I called myself stupid. "Come on, as if there is a random person just chilling in the dark, waiting for me to see them... right? Hehe... he..." I then watched some YouTube while I was at it and when I was done watching YouTube it had turned 3:25 am and I figured I'd take a melatonin and go to bed (don't forget, this is during the corona virus and melatonin apparently slows the infection or whatever). As I went to my moms desk which was outside my room with my brothers playroom and my dads computer, I grabbed the pills, popped 2 in my mouth, took a drink of water, and finally walked back into my room... I skimmed the surrounding area... my toys on my rack, hanging over my dresser, had moved... I hate anything that looked at me so, I would have their butts facing me... better than nothing, but (hehe but like butt) they were looking straight at my closet. The Light in my closet, when I looked at it, turned on. My phone was still in my hand and it had turned 3:33 am. I only had one thought going threw my head that I said out loud to myself in a whisper... "I'm so screwed" I'm not the most confident cat in the house but I am the most curious. I walked over to the door and put my hand on the knob, there, I looked at my hand, and pulled it away. "Ugh what am I doing, opening a door that has a light on and is very anonymous?!? Ya right I'm going to be-" Just then, I heard a voice and froze where I was. The voice said, with high demand, "OPEN THE DOOR." I looked at my shoulder to see a dark face, that I couldn't make out, with it's chin placed on my shoulder. I then said, with a nervous break down on it own, "WOW would you look at that I guess I don't feel tired anymore! Better open the scary door!" My head was pounding as I yelled that hoping my parents would wake up and hear it, they didn't. I opened the door with fear and said, "Oh, I just had a small heart attack! Yep I did! And there is nothing here! Please have mercy." Then I turned around and I could see this thing more clearly. It was a... A skeleton? I think... it looked like sans but more like dust... he was covered in grey dust, his hood was up, his smile stood creepily on his face, his eyes... the left one was red and the right one was white but it turned blue. Then I felt a big weight on my body and froze. I looked down as my chest. I WAS GLOWING?!? Instead of fear I felt power! He then lifted me up in the air and I was hype! He then threw me into a portal with the words, "You can't keep running forever chara." But I was definitely not chara! Hello reader, my name is Makayla, but you can call me whatever you choose from my selected choices. Like what many call me, "Thing". I have been called "Crybaby" and even as you heard "Chara". But if you have a chance to be come my friend, you can call me "Mkla" (Muk-l-a). This, my great reader, is my diary within the well known game we all know as, "Undertale".


	2. The beginning

Day 1 5:56 am  
So I fell down the mountain, and chara makes it look painless, but it hurts a lot. I landed face first, broke my nose for a second time in my life, my head had a great cutting crack on it, and I was coughing and dripping blood out of my mouth. It was not fun at all to stand up, with low blood pressure, a sinuses infection and painful wounds, I thought just standing up would kill me. I looked at the ground and grabbed onto my nose, and tears were quickly coming out of my eyes. The ground was covered in blood, as if a gun had shot my face 3 separate times, and that's what was left of my blood. My nose was completely shattered, it had been pushed into my face and pulled its self out just to turn it self to the right and I, with great pain and fear, pulled it back forward. I couldn't feel it so I figured my nose, with shattered bones, was not able to be feel-able anymore. I rubbed my head, as blood dripped onto my eyelashes. My stomach hurt just to think of how I look and I then, just to add insult upon injury, began to cough up a whole bunch of blood. I then heard a gasp and I looked around, but I saw no one. I mean, who wouldn't look at me in fear and then run away? I felt my arms and legs, but my left ankle was broken. I tried my best to walk to the next room where I knew flowey would be, but he wasn't. It's was just a dark room with a small pile of dirt and grass in the middle of it. I then heard running from a distance and hid in the darkness. I heard a familiar voice, "Where is the child, flowey?" The voice was sweet and nice, motherly even. I then looked and saw two dark figures of two characters. "She should be in the next room." The other voice was annoying-ish and was more man like yet also a high pitch and sorta mean sounding in a way. I slowly followed them toward the next room. "Oh my goodness flowey look at all of this blood, and they must have been scared and snuck away." I guess I didn't realize how loud that floor was, because I took one step closer and- "STEP!" I froze and then, out of pure fear, ran for my life! I left the pain to my head to decide, I ran with a broken ankle, a shattered nose, a giant cut in my forehead, and coughing up blood not to long later as I was running. Toriel continued to scream for me to stop, but flowey had a different way to stop me. He put a vine in the ground and my clumsy self tripped over it and landed smack dab on my face. "OWW! If my nose wasn't broken before... then it's definitely is now." "You idiot! How dumb are you to run with a broken ankle and a broken nose?!?" "Flowey please leave her alone. That was a very uncalled for move!" I was so confused. Should I try and sneak away or stay where I was? I inspected Toriel, and she looked so sweet. White goat, purple dress with an angel shape on her chest and white sleeves with no shoes, her eyes were purple, and she had ears that went down to her shoulders with horns adding to them, small on her head, and she is rather tall. Toriel then said, "Flowey? Could you help me carry her to my home please?" Flowey? Carry me all the way through the ruins? HA! Now that's funny! He literally is a yellow flower, 6 petals, and a face! "Why can't you do it?!? You are the ruins caretaker after all!" "Flowey please... If you don't want to just say it." I then felt a root or vine rap around me. "No, I will be nice and do so. BUT ONLY THIS ONCE!" "Thank you flowey." I felt like I was going to be killed as flowey rapped me like a taco from head to toe and I could only hear. I heard the sound of dirt breaking from chunk and chunk. Then a fwoosh and the vines were removed from my head and loosened around my body. Flowey had gone underground and made it into toriels house into that room that usally goes to frisk. One bed, a family drawing, a dresser by the bed, the walls were an orange red, just like the rest of the room, and at the foot of the bed was a toy box... Everything you would want in a kids room. Flowey layed me down on the bed and stayed there till toriel came. I knew since I have seen videos for the ruins that are 30-50 minutes long, and I was not going to lay there on the bed in silent for 30-50 minutes. I looked at flowey, who was looking at the door, and I guess he could somehow sense me looking at him cause he randomly looked straight at me. We kept direct eye contact for a good 10 seconds then I tried to smile but it hurt, a lot, just to smile. He saw my pain and he put a vine on my cheek and then looked at me. He then asked me curiously, "Do you know frisk?" I looked at him and realized this world must have done a run already. I then said, "Who is frisk?" He sighed and shook his head then me and him just talked. I thought flowey was a killing dandelion but he was pretty sweet to talk to. For a whole hour, we talked, and it was cause toriel stopped to get ingredients to make cinnamon and butterscotch pie. When she came as, it had turned 6 almost 7 and I couldn't believe it. When toriel walked into flowey talking about undyne she smiled and butted in. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something but I just want to know..." I already knew what she was going to say, but I guess I was now just being stupid. I then said vigorously "BOTH!" Flowey, at that point, knew something was up and toriel smiled and walked over to me. "Ok my child, I will need to rap you up before I can treat your wounds." Toriel rapped up my ankle, my nose, and my head and I was now, sitting up in the bed. Toriel left to make the pie and closed the door, I was barely smile because I felt like something crazy was about to unfold. She walked away and I felt one of floweys vines rap around my wrist and tighten. I saw his face, he looked down, it had darken and I knew I messed up. It was like that look your mom gives you and you know that you have done something wrong. I felt like he was trying to break my wrist and he then looked up mad and said, as I had fear in my eyes, "You lied." I was so freaking scared and he then pulled me to the ground as he locked the door. He there rapped his vines around me and asked me again, "Do you know frisk?!?" I looked around and then he dropped me. I slowly stood up in pain and he looked away. I then said, trying to sound fearless, "In a way..." He looked at me and then I saw he was crying. I then asked, "What was it?" He looked at me confused. "What was what?" "What run did she do?" He looked at me and said still looking down. "A pacifist-" I there cut him off and let out a hard, "UGH! If she killed asgore then it's not a pacifist run! It's a neutral!" He laughed a little at that funny joke and said, "She tried to not kill him but he got rid of the mercy-" I stopped him again and said, "Are you serious? You are left with FIGHT, ACT, and ITEMS! You can act your way out of that!" He smiled and unlocked the door as he listened to my little rant. Toriel came in with 2 slices of pie and sat them down. As I thanked her, she patted me on the head and walked away. Me and flowey talked like girls at a sleepover, take away the sleep and you can have lots of fun. Toriel came in around noon and said she will be back with more ingredients. After she left I realized, my phone was in my pants saying what I wore to bed was a pair of pj pants with no pockets, I wouldn't have noticed if it didn't fall out of my left pants leg. Flowey looked at it as in the underground they only had flip phones. I then looked at flowey and he looked at me. Even if I didn't have cell service I could still take pictures and send them as text messages. I then took a picture with me and flowey. Me doing the peace signs and he was doing his "creepy face".

I looked at the picture, then at him and said a little unhappy, "Why?" He of course said frantically happy, "Because now your friends can see how terrifying I am. Besides you should have seen your face, oh wait you can! HAHAHA!" About at 1:30 toriel finally came back and me and flowey were playing "the final fight". Flowey basically made paper into horns and made a chaos sword, that didn't look half bad, also out of paper. He then looked in the closet and tossed me a green sweater with one yellow stripe. It was a chara sweater, and I laughed as I put it on and he gave me a paper made knife. We then proceeded to scream out at each other things like "but it refused" and "Why can't you just let me win?!?" Toriel heard us and came in as we were laughing at my fake death where I got killed with the chaos sword. I fell to the ground from knees to stomach as he claimed victory on my back. We then began to laugh after I said "And that's why I'll never use a public restroom again." Apparently the underground is up to date with the memes. Toriel then walked in and it was 2:00 pm and asked, "Would you like some more pie?" I, of course, said yes I kind of liked it in the underground. I now I can't stay but for now, I'm kind of stuck here. It was 8:00 pm and with sugar in my body from the pie, I thought stay up till midnight, maybe even till 3:00 am. Well ever since I was 2 I, myself, have set my bedtime, not my parents, me. I set my bedtime to 8:00 pm. But when toriel went to bed, I asked flowey to join me on my journey through the underground. Flowey accepted and rapped his roots around my neck and we were off to the ruins door. It was a lot bigger than how it looks in the game. The door was covered in mold, webs, and worst of all rust! I can not stand the feeling of rust or anything, to be exact, on my hands. Flowey told me to just open it while we have our chance and tried, but... it weighed like 50-100 pounds!?! I don't even exercise, and flowey expected me to be able to pick up that door and open it. He looked disappointed and sighed but it wasn't the weight, but the rust. The rust has covered to sides of the door and made it very hard to try to open. We were about to walk back upstairs as I was going to just accept my fate, when I heard a voice. "My child! What are you doing by that door?!?" I froze in fear. My mind just went on a rant on what to say, but I then told myself... it's now or never! "We came here to leave Toriel! Let us go and open the door!" She looked stunned with my choice of action but I knew I had to do something! She saw the anger in my eyes and the surprise on floweys face. She knew I'd make it, and I was expecting a battle that I would die in as quick as it started... but it didn't happen. She walked by us and opened the door, I was shocked. Frisk would have never been able to do this because of how the games formate is placed, but I'm not a part of the game. I walked out but just before I left asked for Toriels number, so if I had to stay in contact. She was crying when I asked and I was going to put it in as Toriel when I saw her face... I then put it in as "Goat mom". She was happy, and I left with a happy goodbye and the green sweater on my back. The door closed and we had made it to Snowden... and it was freezing! Like I had went outside in Canada and wore my birthday suit, jumped in the snow at 10 inches and sat there!?! And I knew I was going to have a very fun time here.


	3. The friends

Day 2 8:19 pm  
Even when wearing a sweater it's still freezing as I checked my phone I realized I never sent the picture to my friends... so I guess they didn't see it... yay. Since it was night time frisk usually came around what I expected like 5-6 pm, before the sun on the over world went down. This means, I won't run into sans or papyrus but I could run into other monsters. "So flowey... what do we do now?" He on the other hand had passed out... must have been tired. I then looked in the bush sans would usually come out of, and no one was there but there was some other stuff. There was a hotdog, a ketchup bottle, a bottle of honey, for some odd reason, and a shape in the snow for a skeleton butt. I was very hungry so I took the honey and the hotdog. I walked until I saw the bridge and heard no one. No monster interacted with me and I was running into a problem... I was having a sugar melt down. You know those times when you drink a whole soda and like 5 hours later you just fall asleep on the spot? Well we ate pie around 3:00... it's 8:00 and I don't usually stay up long. I decided I'd hide in the trees and take a nap, so I wouldn't be seen.   
Day 3 8:35 am  
I woke up to find papyrus looking at the foot prints I made last night, and sans was doing the same. I looked at sans and saw what I expected, a blue jacket, a sweet forever smile, eye sockets with a white glow, a white shirt, black shorts with one white line and pink slippers. Papyrus looked really cool for real though. I have no idea why people made a mockery of his style. He had painted baskets white and made it so they didn't deflate on his shoulders, he had a chest plate with weird symbols on his top left, he had bottoms on which were blue and looked like a bowl shape, and he had red gloves, boots, a long scarf, and looked 6.1 while sans looked 4.0. Ironically enough, Papyrus is the younger brother, somewhere around like 21 and sans like 25. His face was glowing with excitement when he found where the footprint trail lead. I slowly stood up and I knew I couldn't walk away with the loud crunching snow, so I woke up flowey. "What is it?" "Flowey we need to go, NOW!" "Why?!?" Papyrus then heard us. "Is someone in there? Please don't be afraid. I, the great papyrus, will help you if you need something." His voice was quiet like skeletors, loud, little bit annoying, and a little childish. Flowey, with a quick instinct, grabbed me and wrapped me up with his vines from head to toes and we left. We came up probably like a few feet away and he froze and I was super confused. He then said "I don't have any paths under here. You're going to have to run with me." "You're joking..." "I wish I was." I then heard papyrus scream out, as flowey only made it to the middle of the path, "Hello! Is that you?!?" I thought quick and froze just for a second... then I RAN. FOR. MY. LIFE! Papyrus ran after me and had left sans over there but I, on the other hand, had no idea how I was going to live. I ran past sans's station, past the lake, past another station that had the papyrus note on it about staying if I'm a human crap, past the doggo station(made a whole bunch of noise and he came up to papyrus screaming for me to stop), and I completely forgot about the ice. I ran into the ice, could not stay steady on it, hit my back on it hard, and same with my butt. "OH NO!?! Are you alright?!?" Papyrus came running to me and held out a hand for me... I didn't grab it so he picked me up. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess inspecting your footprints scared you a bit, Nyeh?" I was not really listening to him, but I couldn't help but be the only one to see I was still being held in the air. BY A SKELETON!?! He saw I was a little scared and he put me down and inspected my wounds. "You have bandages, are you alright?" He then noticed flowey was around my neck. "Flowey? What are you doing here?" He then froze and didn't say anything. Then he huddled up under my hair like a scared snake. Papyrus then put his hand on my cheek and asked me something I didn't want to answer. "I'm sorry for asking but... are you a human?" I just grew silent and he then, without asking, took off my bandages! He inspected the cut on my head and my broken nose, but my ankle, I could barely feel it. All of a sudden, a green glow came off his hand that was over my nose and moved to my head and to my ankle. He was healing me and smiled once he finished. "Your nose is very harmed... it must hurt... and I see your ankle is also broke. Would you like to come to our home?" I looked over and saw sans looking and me without glow in his eye... just darkness. I had no idea if I should say yes and have sans question the hell out of me, or say no and papyrus insist I come. I then said, "Sure, but I can walk mysel-" As I was about to say that he scooped me up and smiled. "It is better if I carry you! Because I, The Great Papyrus, shall be your acquaintance to mine and my brothers home!" Sans then came over to Papyrus and I just went red. I was embarrassed and felt like everything in me was yelling for him to put me down. Him and sans walked through every puzzle as papyrus explained them while holding me, and I just listened. Once they made it home undyne had called him and all I heard was papyrus talking about "not being able to join today" and "I have a guest I have to treat". She then went on a rant on why he needs to come and train, and he kept talking about how he can't. He then walked upstairs into his room and I was left downstairs with sans... I just knew I was going to have a bad time. "So kid, you are clearly not frisk... who are you?" I had no answer to that question. If I told him what happened then that would also be telling Flowey, and I have not told him anything about falling down. If I don't tell him he will force it out of me... And that will just be swell. I then only said one word that I knew would confuse him... "Thing..." He looked at me confused and he said, "Say again?" I then thought of another thing I have been called. "Crybaby..." He was now utterly confused. "Kid what are you getting at here?" I then said "Mkla... hehe..." He just stared at me and I then said, "Makayla... I'm Makayla." He smiled and laughed. "I'm guessing those were your nicknames, huh kid?" "Yep! How ja guess?" "I guess I could feel it in my bones!" I just laughed as he looked down and asked me something I didn't want to tell him or anyone. "So where did you come from? You are not frisk, and frisk was supposed to come yesterday around 5 and they never came... so why did you come and not the kid?" I looked at flowey and he even said. "Ya, you never told me either where you came from." I felt targeted and very uncomfortable, so I just looked at him and he would not stop looking at me till he got an answer. I then said, "I don't want to say it when people like papyrus are here... Its likely he could hear us and things could go down..." I was making things up to not say it. Sans knew I was lying and used blue magic on me, and he picked me up into the air. "Kid, I can tell when someone is lying, and you my friend, are a terrible liar." I then had a flashback to when that sans picked me up and threw me into the portal. With my body not able to withstand this feeling again, I began to cough up blood. It landed on sans's shirt and he froze as he put me down, but my body just kept coughing up blood. He ran over to me and held his hand under my bottom lip and the blood I coughed up went into his hand. "PAPYRUS!?! I NEED YOUR HELP!?!" Papyrus came running out of his room with the sound of my crazy coughing. "SANS WHAT HAPPENED?!?" "I don't know... I might of used blue magic on her, then she began to cough up blood and I then called for you." Papyrus then healed me but that didn't do anything... The blood began to get thicker and I was having trouble breathing. Papyrus has no idea what to do, and sans hands and shirt was covered in blood now. You remember how undyne was on the phone with Papyrus, well she took control of this situation herself. She came crashing in with alphys and screamed out to Papyrus, "NYEHH! WHERE IS THE INJURED PUNK?!?" Then when they saw sans, me and papyrus on the couch that had been covered in blood and same with the floor, she had no words. I could barely see, just dark shaded people. Alphys asked what happened and sans told her what he told papyrus. She then asked the same question papyrus asked, "I-Is this a-a h-human?" A weird feeling exploded through my body and the blood stopped coming out of my mouth, I at an instant, stopped coughing and everyone froze. I looked up and no one was moving, talking, or breathing. I stood up and looked around, papyrus stayed in the position of holding onto my arm and back of my head, while sans was still in the position of holding his hand under my mouth. Everyone was still in their nervous state, yet not completely froze. Their movements were slow and kinda scary, so I then was a little scared of what I have just done. I saw something in alphys pocket, so my curious self slowly pulled it out. I read the context on the vile... DETERMINATION CAUTION, STILL IN TESTING! I could only see black and white but this vile, no matter what, was red and glowing. "She wanted to try and use this on me?... Well alphys... how nice of you to try and put me out of my misery but..." I had no idea what I was doing. But their just game characters, right? And her choice of action... WAS JUST UNCALLED FOR.


	4. The crazy

Day 3 9:56 am  
I walked to the kitchen and I had no idea what I was thinking, my body was moving before my mind could. I tried to stop myself, but I felt take control of. I held the knife in my hand and the knife had a reflective surface. My eyes were blood red and my teeth were sharp, I had began to cry, I felt... lost. I then walked behind alphys and everyone was back to normal speed, and it was sans who saw me before anyone else. He saw me holding a knife and the determination. I looked down as the serum glowed and as I squeezed the vile, it shattered within my hand. My hand was covered in glass, blood and determination. I was in pain, but I couldn't react, I couldn't feel, I then said one thing that scared me and sans. "Miss me comedian?" My voice was very high pitch and almost over lapped. I was stuck and scared for what would happen next, I just wasn't ready. "Get out of the kid you demon!" "Or what comedian? You're going to kill me in front of your brother? Haha now that's a good one comedian!" I then was left there. This demon, that not just can take control of a ghost child, but can take control of me too. I began to cry as she was in full control of my body, I screamed for her to stop and then everything froze. Frisk came out of what looked like nowhere. She had a dark blue sweater with two red stripes, brown short hair, and closed eyes with black pants and shoes. She said these terrifying words. "Just reset..." I looked at her and she smiled and said it again. "Come on, reset... RESET... RESET! RESET RESET RESET RESET! GOD DAMN IT! RESET ALREADY!?!" I then was shoved into the reset button and woke back up where I fell. 

Day 4 or Day 1... ya Day 1 5:56 am  
I could see chara crying and rocking back and forth by a rock. I got up and walked over to her, she was terrified. I would never walk up to a random person and do this... but she was someone I did allow. "Hey, you're chara, right? I mean, don't attack me if I'm wrong!" She just nodded and I held out a hand, she took it and that's when I heard the flowey gasp. I then told her to follow me, as I had us hide. They looked where my blood was and we snuck into the ruins traps. I have watched undertale enough to know gaster to monster language. I made it past the button puzzle, the spike puzzle, and I sat in a room waiting for Toriel and flowey. As I waited I found my phone still in my pants. I knew the photo would not have her be seen, but I let her watch me play a game or two. She was happy to have someone care for her so much. When Toriel came she was stunned to see someone get by both puzzles and then wait for help. I looked at Toriel when she came in and smiled at her and flowey. Flowey didn't remember anything but I did! When we got to Toriels house I was in the room again and flowey locked the door and I knew what he was going to ask. "Yes" "What-" "You can say I know frisk if you think, but tonight it's A you are coming with me or B you're staying here." He looked at me with a confused expression and then looked down with a smile. "You dumb human... Do you really believe you can bribe me to come with you? Hehe... HAHAHA! You're such an idiot!" I wasn't scared though, after being taken over and doing a reset I guess fear just... left me. He saw how I wasn't scared yet I was standing up. The knife still was with me in a bag, I never remembered grabbing. He looked at me and said, "Do your really think I will fear you?" I then knew I had to scare him to have him come with me... so I pulled out the knife and inspected it as it tossed side to side in my hand. "I do think you should flowey." My knife now aimed at him. "Because if I don't get out of this hell... hehe, I will do some arts and crafts and exit myself!" He was so scared that he was shaking, I stopped and put the knife away. Chara was surprised with that action and I then whispered to her, "don't worry, it's only to get him to come with us." She was less scared and more happy. I then explained to flowey what happened and he was as confused as I was. We agreed to get out again at night and as you expected, we did.   
Day, 1 8:15 pm  
As we made it to the door I went to try and open it just one last time before Toriel came. I didn't see her though, nor did I hear her... did the reset change something... change her? Flowey knew I couldn't open it, and he stayed with me as I went upstairs. I saw a scary sight, blood! All over the floors, like a track... leading to toriels room. I followed it, like the white person I am, and I was standing in front of the door... just staring into the darkness. Flowey was as hesitant as I was, but we walked in. I saw a shape in the darkness... blood on a knife... toriels body laying on the ground, ready to dust. I was able to make out words as I had a new fear... death. I said, "Wh-who are you... and why would you kill her? She was a nice happy old lady, and now she is dead on the ground!" The knife was then tossed onto toriels chest and the person began to speak. "First off, she isn't dead..." The person walked over to toriels body and jabbed the knife into her chest deeper and as she dusted the voice said. "Now she is... hehe." I was just horrified, I can't watch someone do a genocide in pixels, HOW CAN I DO IT IF IM REALLY HERE?!? I felt like the knife in my bag glowed as I was pulled into my first ever battle. I was given choices, FIGHT, ACT, ITEMS, and MERCY. I checked in the MERCY menu and there, I saw the reset button. I looked up at this person and I said to flowey, "It's A reset and have this person be a mystery or B check and give me the chance of death it's self... Flowey?" He was no longer on my neck, guess he can't follow me into battle. Chara was there though, and she said, "It's better to leave it a mystery, then to get killed for trying to find out the secret." I listened to her and reseted.   
Day, 1 5:56 am  
I woke up, again, on the ground and this time I was just done and stayed there on the ground. Toriel came in with her usually happy mom instinct, and her helpfulness. Flowey came in with his usually unhappy look and, like the first time, he wrapped me like a burrito and got me to the room again. I decided to leave Flowey here this time and I was able to get out of the ruins with no help. It was strange but the door was already open. I walked out and before I left, I got two sets of clothing. The green and yellow sweater and one of toriels dresses. I didn't really care about what I got on but I kept both in my bag. I was not sure what to do after I had gotten past all of Papyrus's unfinished puzzles. When we made it to Snowden I heard a scream. And it got louder and louder and louder, until my ears began to ring and my head began to ace and I froze. The scream stopped. Then I saw it, a save point. "Wh-what the heck? But I don't have determination... I'm sure I have-" Chara stopped me. "Do you even know what color your soul is?" I didn't, I never got to see it. I then with Chara's help was able to see my soul... it wasn't right, it can't be! ...My soul, it's not just a color... It's every color!


	5. The ninja

Day 5-1 Who cares anymore 9:10 pm  
I had no idea what to do, what to say, what to think! I just stared at it... watching it glow. I felt like it was trying to mock me for not knowing, but that could just be me going insane. When we put my soul back, I only just saw the time, it was 9:00 pm and I was not asleep!?! I told myself it's a sign I need to get out alive... I got to be, a ninja! Also just a creep in the shadows, that too. Chara told me that there is a shop in town if I need anything but, I refused. I pulled out the green and yellow sweater, put it on, and began to think about what came after Snowden. I walked through Snowden with snow crunching loudly under my feet, I was a little scared. Don't dis me but I am a little afraid of the dark, but more afraid of being alone with an echoing sound. We walked past grillbys, sans and papyrus's house, the "libarby", and made it to a region where it began to get foggy. I walked until the fog went away but I heard something in there, like a voice. It said "Running, Hiding, Finding, Catching and Laughing... Why can't all children be like the last, the one, the first, the times... they end and screaming won't help them hear you... but you can scream back." When I made it out I just froze and looked in to see a figure, a hand, a person... they were small and seemed happy, then scared, then they left. I saw a sign and it read "Welcome to waterfall- home to undyne the undying, all humans turn back or fight for your lives!" I was scared but continued and had no idea what I was getting into.  
5 minutes later  
I stayed sitting by the entry to waterfall for 5 minutes trying to think if I want to get soaked or not. I then was pushed and saw no one and chara was in front of me. She looked at me and I got soaked in a slide of water. "HAHAHAHA ok that was way to funny... you ok?" She helped me up, or tried. "Ya I guess we should continue... do you know what day it is?" She looked at me with a sad face and shook her head no. When she asked why, I just looked away and sighed. We talked to distract me, but I couldn't help the fact I felt watched. Then we came up to a large region of grass and looked at it closely before entering. Then we went in, someone began to move it and it was not me. "Hurry up Makayla who ever they are, THEIR CATCHING UP!" She tried to whisper but who ever was trying to get me was very determined to grab me. I could barely move due to how thick it was... then. "NYAHHH I GOT YOU!!!" I knew that war cry from anywhere, I thought she was at her home?!? Undyne, she had armor to cover herself and her ponytail hanging out the back of her helmet. I had to run, get away, DO SOMETHING! "NOW who are you?!?" I stayed froze and went to run but the grass had tied up around my foot. "Did you just try to RUN FROM ME?!? NYAHHH!!!" I fell to the ground covered in dirt and mud and she saw the fear on my face. She then paused and grabbed on to me. "This is not a fair battle, you are all tied up! I can't fight someone who is unarmed! Here-" She gave me a spear and untied me and chara then screamed out- "RUN!" And so I did. I hid and she held my mouth closed around the corner but we realized at that point... we were terrible at hide and go die. Undyne found me, I had slide to the ground in tears and she looked at me while I cried there. She had thought to attack while she had the chance but she realized, I am harmless. "Hey-" I jumped and chara just disappeared. "Whoa whoa, calm down punk..." She got down on one knee to talk to me. She took off her helmet as he red hair flopped down with her ponytail, her eyepatch covered one eye, her other was yellow and the inside black, her skin a blue and fin like things on the side of her head that were red on the inside and blue on the out, and her yellow sharp teeth, she seemed to calm me down a bit. "Listen, it's easy for me to see if someone is harmless, and you could even kill a dog by accident and be ok with it." I looked at her and she stared at me and got off her knee. "You can come to my place, or stay here, that's all up to you." I never have seen the side of undyne I am talking to, I then felt really tired and dizzy and grabbed her hand. She seemed happy but half way to her place I passed out and I felt like my heart had gone to a pulsing stop. I was trapped in a darkness for a while and all I saw and heard that whole time was frisk screaming reset, her dying over and over, tears falling to the ground and mixing with blood as she would plead "RESET ALREADY!"  
7 hours later   
I woke up, heart pounding, head racing and heard people talking. The screams, the cries, the death, it all turned into a whisper, then a silence. "So there is a human in there! Wowie, and you made friends with them!" "U-Undyne a-are you s-sure that they are s-safe?" "The punk hid around a corner and began to cry, they should be as harmless as a butterfly! Or at most a cat." She then looked over her shoulders and saw I was up and said hi. "Wowie she looks so pretty, how nice of her to become your friend! Hello human, I am The Great Papyrus!" "H-hi I am d-doctor alphys, b-but you can c-call me a-alphys if you want." Alphys was a yellow lizard looking person, she wore a lab coat, had three teeth poking out her mouth, glasses, always is hunched over a bit, and stutters a lot. Undyne proceeded to feel my head and put and ice pack, that had fallen to the floor, on my head. She was in a tank top and blue pants now, she also wore red and yellow shoes, and she actually seemed to care. "When I was helping you here you passed out, did something happen?" I then heard the screams, the cries, the blood, the tears, everything and blood began to cry from my eyes and alphys ran over. "O-oh my god, I-is she alright?" I then saw a blue dust cloud come from nowhere, and I guessed it was sans trying to find pappy. "Bro, why did you leave so early it's like 3:00 am-" before he even finished the m, he saw me and blood was tracing down my face with alphys checking my heart and eyes. "Hello brother, sorry that I left without telling you. Undyne called me over to watch over our new friend until she gets back with doctor alphys." "Is that so... mind if I stay and you can go and help them?" Papyrus looked happy and said he didn't mind, sans said a few puns like usual before they left... when everyone was gone his head cracked to me and he teleported right in front of me. He then grabbed on to my shirt and asked me the one question that came to his mind, "So kid, where. is. FRISK!" I began to cry more and my heart wouldn't stop pumping and chara couldn't do anything. Then chara grabbed my hand and said, "If this comedian wants a fight, let's play doge or die!" I looked at her then sans, and she said, "He is going to kill you if you don't at least threaten him!" I looked at my knife and it was on the table, and sans was looking me dead in the eyes, his cold stare made me feel like 20 no 100 spiders where crawling on my back! I then kicked him in the chest and he dropped me, where I grabbed on to my knife and pointed it at him. He laughed and I couldn't help but grin. "You want to play tag kid... ok, TAG YOU'RE IT!" A gaster blaster attacked me, and I ducked, chara told me where to go and how to doge every attack. Then, by the time I had him in a choke lock and he had me at blasting point, the house was trashed and papyrus and everyone walked in. They barely saw me before he shot the blaster, and I got distracted when I saw them. I went flying onto the wall and I had a very small amount of hp. Both of us though were at 0.01 hp / 1. Sans fell to the ground grabbing his soul and I fell, standing up, knife in hand, ready for if he attacked. But papyrus ran in between us. "SANS, HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Sans saw papyrus and I saw him too and both of us at the same time said, "WELL HE/SHE STARTED IT!" We both were sat down to heal, and alphys asked sans if he was ok and undyne and papyrus asked if I was. Sans clearly hated me and I hated him. Papyrus looked at me and asked with a little bit of sadness. "I see your hp, 1 just like sans... That attack seemed like it would have killed you though, how did you survive?" I refused to answer because I didn't know. But when I looked around, I saw chara but she was... different. She was hiding in the darkness of the corner, and I couldn't see her face, it seemed off. I walked over to Undyne's kitchen where she was in the corner, I looked in her cabinet right next to her and said I needed some water. I then looked at her where she whispered something under her breath, and I whispered what. "I said-" She looked at me, a dark goo leaked from her face, an evil smile went from ear to ear, her skin had gone to a dull gray, she hair had darkened drastically, and she held a knife in hand. "I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BAD TIME!" It caught me off guard but she just stayed there looking at me, trying to look into my soul. "Because friend,kids like me... SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!!!" She made me feel a sharp pain in my soul where I had to try to not react. It got worse when I got the water from the sink...and when I took a drink...and when I coughed up the water...and when blood began to drip from my mouth...and when I gripped onto my chest...and when sans ran over to help me but papyrus got there first. My hand was covered in the dark goo and chara was gone, sans looked at me. I said something that sans knew well, and chara had said it for me, blood dripped drastically from my eyes and mouth and I said. "Sans... I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A BAD TIME! HAHAHAHA!"


	6. The voices

Day- who cares, 3:48 am  
Again, who cares anymore? I don't know what happened, was it chara or me? Their all dead, all but one. "CHARA?!?" I didn't get an answer. "CHARA?!? YOU BETTER COME OUT AND TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" I was crying and was weak, on my knees flat on the ground. Someone whispered to me, "Game..." I was confused. "Set..." I started to turn. "MATCH!" She attacked me. I was back at the place I met undyne. I hid and waited for her to pass the grass then went for it. I didn't know what happened to her poor soul but, that wasn't chara. Undyne saw me and I made a run for it as hid behind her training dummy. It was just a normal dummy, triangle shaped head, round body with no arms of legs, and on a stick with two buttons for eyes. "WHERE ARE U PUNK?!? NYAHHH!" She went in her home and I (with my skinny butt), went around the small crevice on the side of her house. I had made it into hotlands now, and god it be hotter than a sauna. As I continued to a place called the lab, I had one fear that paced me like a taunting fly. A mix of heights and fire. You know I thought I concurred those fears but they came back real quick. I slipped and thought I died but someone grabbed me, someone... I couldn't see. Their figure began to show, a kid, all orange, long hair, tank top, shorts, boxing gloves, and was a boy. "Ey, better watch where ya goin. You don't wanna end up like your curiosity do ya?" His voice was a try hard western voice. I was confused and had no idea who this kid is, where did he come from, why save me? "Oh I didn't introduce myself did I?" I shook my head no. "Well that makes sense! I'm bravery, the strongest soul in all my people. And don't let no one tell you-" He was cut off my another voice that sounded a lot more western than him. "You sure about that partner?" It was a boy, all yellow, dressed like a cowboy, had a gun, seemed very trigger itchy. "Come on partner, don't lie to the new kid now." "JUSTICE! I'm trying to show off to the new kid..." "Well howdy, I'm justice and this is my AMERICAN friend bravery." "DUDE?!?" I had to think about what I was seeing. 2 dead children saving my life from my own stupidity. "So where were you heading?" "To the lab, I need to get out of here. You wouldn't believe me but, I don't come from this world. I just need to get out and home." They looked at each other and said something that made my heart stop. "So is it a bad time to say no one comes out of the underground alive. Because partner, you had better said something to your parents before ya left." "Ya, what makes you different?" I didn't know what to say but I decided to ignore them after that. They kept talking to me but, I didn't answer them. I should have but I didn't. I was so close to the lab, and something stopped me. It was dark, then I woke up in the ruins again. "GOD DANG IT!!!" I was forced to go back again by another force, making me not leave. I hid and let toriel and flowey come to the spot, walked to toriels place, made it to the door, and that's when they came. "So partner, what do you think you are? A bad kid or a bad time?" "Ya, we don't even know what soul she has. Is it purple, orange, definitely not cyan!" They argued as toriel and flowey came down the stair, while I tried to open the door. "My child, please stop what you are doing!" "Ya idiot, you can sneak by us but you won't survive!" I kept my cool and kept on trying to open the door when flowey grabbed my arm. Something snapped and I pulled his vine off my arm. He looked mad but I refused to interact. He went to grab me again, when my eyes glowed and I pulled him with his vine out of the ground. I looked him straight in the eyes and threw him to toriel, opened the door, and left with the children. I felt like a mom taking kids away from a father. The door closed and someone else was at the door after it closed. "HI!" "AHHH! God don't do that! I'm still trying to get use to seeing you guys." This soul was green, a girl, wore an apron, and had a frying pan. "Sorry, I'm kindness. What kind of soul do you have?" "Look I-" They all began to argue and I couldn't lose them. Where ever I walked they walked, where ever I ran they ran, every time I tried to die they would stop me. "COULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!?" They looked confused and I had my eyes glowing once more. "I am just trying to get out of here, sleep in my own bed, and hope that I will never have to see you again, other than in your game!" "Well-" "NO! Don't say that no one comes out alive. I am not from here! I can't go anywhere without you all following me! So, be nice kids AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all were surprised with how I acted, and justice whispered to them that I'm probably just mad that I don't know my soul type. We walked to Snowden and that's when another child came to join us. "Oi mates! Who's the new girl?" She was blue, wore a beautiful ballerina outfit, and loved to spin around and leap(she also had a British accent)."Hi integrity! This is a girl that says she won't die. I believe in her and all but, she isn't going to make it." "Thanks for the self of steam boost kindness." They talked and talked all the way to waterfall, which was much closer than last time, almost getting caught by undyne and on the other side of the tall grass another child joined us. "Ni hao everyone!" He was a boy, was cyan, he was Chinese but also spoke English, he wore a tank top and yoga pants, and he seemed like a calm kid. "Howdy patience. This is going to be another good friend of ours, if ya get what I mean." "IM NOT GOING TO DIE! What is it and you guys thinking that I'm going to die?" "Well partner, it could be the fact you almost fell into lava last we met. Your clumsyness well get ya killed, get what I'm saying." I threw my hands up and walked away. When they tried to talk to me I ignored them again. I snuck by undyne again and I was getting tired. I hadn't had a real nap in a while, I just want to sleep. We made it to hotland. When I heard singing. "They come, they go~... They leave, they die~... My children will cry, they always do... then why would they leave me in this tomb, alone~... Come back~... please come back my children..." It was toriel, her voice was beautiful but where was it coming from. I followed the sound to waterfall, there I found an extra hallway. A door was there so I opened it and saw a man. He was black and white, his face looked like it was melting, he had holes in his hands, and he was mocking Toriel's voice perfectly, like a mockingbird. "But one is here once again~... they don't know what they've chosen~... to die to the king, or from everyone else~... he will keep them safe... I hope" I closed the door and walked away, I was not getting involved with another dumb person that thinks I'm going to die. I went back to hotland and I felt dizzy. Was I to tired? Did I need to get somewhere to sleep? Am I going to just give up halfway through? I could answer all those questions in one sentence. I passed out and almost fell into the lava, I was saved, don't worry. They laid me on the ground and couldn't save me from someone coming. So they left me. 

Day- who cares, noon  
I was in the lab. I was on a bed and I still felt tired. There were IV's on me all over and alphys was talking to undyne, papyrus, and mettaton. Mettaton was in her true form. She was mostly pink, hair was black to pink, her soul was not on her chest but her stomach, she covered one of her eyes with her hair, and was a robot made by alphys. I laid my head back, very unhappy, and whispered to my self "God apple slicing damn it." Papyrus notice I was awake and told alphys, she came over to check on me. "H-hi I'm d-doctor alphys." "Ya, ok? I am kinda confused why I'm getting healed and not on the ground covered in my own blood and guts." They all looked at each other and I managed to sit up. "N-NO WAIT! You can't just s-sit up, that's i-impossible! Those I-IVs were supposed k-keep you from m-moving so y-you wouldn't have any p-pain!" At this point sans teleported in. He saw me and was confused and asked if alphys could go get more stuff with them, while he see's if there is anything he can do. They left and his first question I immediately answered. "Yes, I know I'm not frisk sans." "How did you-" "Listen hot shot, let me tell you something. I would never kill if that's what's on your mind first off. Second off, I need to get out and I am a ninja on its own so you best stop. And finally, I don't care on if you think I'm strong or not, at least I made it this far and I don't know anything else about myself." I started pulling the tubes out and it didn't hurt. Sans was surprised that I could answer all his questions in one go. But he still had one. "LV." "What?" "Your LV is not one, but question marks. So what did you do to break everything so quickly?" I forgot about that but he still hasn't seen my hp nor my soul. "Ok shorty, I'll tell you. Come close." I stood there and yelled at him. "I DON'T KNOW!" "God kid ya don't gotta yell." "They why couldn't you hear me the first when I said everything already." I walked to the door and he threw a bone to stop me. "Sorry kid, I can't let you leave. Alphys orders." "Sans let me out or I will force my way out." We were about to have a fight when he picked me up with blue magic and pinned me, with a bone, to the top of the door frame. "Now all we have to do is wait for al." He sat down on the bed and slowly passed out thinking he won. But this is going to be a hard lion to tame. I took off my shirt and was left in my bra then, I took off his coat, put it on, tied the IV tubes to him, and got out of there free of charge. I went to an elevator where they all had already found sans and came after me. I waved to them and the elevator closed and went up. I felt like a boss. I threw sans hood up on my head and kept it unzipped because it was so hot. I ran on to puzzles and easily beat them, Through a prop kitchen and waved at the cameras, and on to another elevator where I went to the third level. A battle ground, it looked like, but I still found a place to hide and they came in mad that I was so fast when I'm pretty slow. "How did that punk get by us! NYEHH!" "It's alright undyne, we will find them! Right alphys?" "I l-lost track of them. A-almost like they never l-left or d-disappeared!" Undyne was outraged and went to alphys lab with everyone. This is where the last soul came. "Yo what we lookin at?" I looked over and almost screamed before she covered my mouth. "Jeeze man, be a bit nice to me. I'm perseverance, you?" This was a girl, dark purple, had a book in her pocket and a pen in her hair, her hair very dark and braided all over, she wore glasses and was African American. "My name is Makayla, so where are the others?" "Well bravery is arguing with integrity, kindness and patience are talking into a new generation, and justice is right behind you." She was correct, he was right there where I couldn't see him. "Ok we have to go, come on." "Why do we have to follow you?" "Calm down partner, she is still alive and has almost made it to the core. Hate to say it but she might make it." I smiled and made it out the door where I looked at the camera and waved with a smile from ear to ear. I skipped all the way to the MTT resort. The resort was just a place normal looking place with lots of glitter. All the kids were there and we all were like a little team. The team of the souls! I walked in to a massive statue of a robot(mettaton). She was in a box shape as her prototype body, she has two arms and one wheel, and she was ready for anything. Not me of course. As I looked around no one was there, but I heard something. The camera also heard it cause it was spazzing out. It was a slow whistle, low tone, with a rhythm. I looked at the camera, the lights flickered and the camera cracked, until everything was dark and glass was everywhere. The whistle went silent, a voice came from the shadows, screams from a far could be heard. "The child, you are the first, the new, and the last... you will not make it out of here if it's the last thing I do! You won't escape... Makayla the dead." Then I woke up in the ruins once more.


	7. The missing

Day whatever, 5:56 am  
I was here again, at the bottom of the mountain, looking straight into a puddle of my own blood. I wanted to sleep and not be seen by anyone, so I hid in the dark of the ruins halls. I laid up against the wall and when I woke up it had been a whole day, I was tired. I saw flowey looking for me still, so I waited for him to go to the next room. I escaped and ran for Toriel's house, where I saw the kids waiting for me. They were very mad but I raced down the stairs and out the door. "White girl, you best stop! What took you so damn long?" "I was tired, I needed some time to sleep! What is wrong with that?" "What is wrong with that? WE WAITED 24 HOURS FOR YOU!" "Yo bro, chill with the girl ight? She is trying her best and we understand she isn't doing well but you need to chill." "Oi, we can't just be mad at her perseverance. She might escape and we can follow her." We continued on our way past waterfall, through hotland, and to the core. The core was pretty terrifying might I say. It was dark, echoey, and the silence was like a horror movie ready to have someone come kill you! I saw two shadow figures as I looked into the distance, not amazing to see. "People aren't supposed to be out here... creepy am I right?" As bravery said that a loud echo was heard making a scared squeak escape my mouth. "What was that?" As justice went to where the sound was. "The elevator is destroyed!" I ran over with everyone else as we saw the elevator, dark ooze spread around it, blood from the sides and down was a cut wire that kept it going... then I heard a crash. "HOLY CRAP!?!" I screamed as perseverance leaned over and jumped down and came up 20 seconds later and said. "All the way down to the lava... no elevator, gonna have to use the stairs ya white bastards." "Hey don't use harsh language, it's not nice!" As kindness stomped her foot and did a pouty face. "Let's just get up and out of here partners and hope we don't have to get a bathroom break on our way up." I looked at the doors as they lead me to a door on the left, and I was about to say something when I heard the weird voice again. "No child will go by, no human, not a soul... yet you come with more than one soul type. How weird, strange, now leave or die..." I stood still as the man I saw in that door, now much clearer, came to stand right in front of me. "I am a man of many forms, not the man of hand, but you my friend will go back to where you began!" He went to grab my arm when my eyes glowed as I kneed him in the stomach and threw him to the side as he disappeared. I ran for it and saw the cameras were following me, THEY WERE WATCHING ME!?! I ran to a place and it had a laser but I wasn't giving in the towel now! I ran right through it and it burned a lot, but I kept moving until I came to a crossroad. "I think it was up, right?" "No brave it was right!" "Mates we can all agree it was up!" They all screamed and yelled I went right as I did I heard him getting closer. "Are we going the right way I... oh no this is bad." "Damn right it is..." I was met with a whole bunch of lasers and I looked at my status, HP 0.5-1 AT 0 DF 0 EXP 0 Weapons- $@#£ GOLD 0... I was gonna die. I saw the person they were not gonna back down no matter how many cameras watched him. "Yo White chick, do us all a favor and run before I run your ass over!" I knew it was now or never as I ran in pain through the lasers. I came to the end and fell to my knees and looked at my status in shock. HP 0000000.1-1 AT 0 DF 100000000000000 EXP 0 Weapons SAY A PRAYER GOLD 0. I got up and just darted out of there. Another place with another cross road, a laser, and two empty halls. My heart raced and they looked at me and said all at once. "Up!" Then they said as I went up. "Now left!" I ran to the left and was met once again with a crossroad. "Up again partner." As I went that way I heard the wimpier of a monster. "Hello?" I screamed with no answer as perseverance said now pissed. "WHITE GIRL OK YOU ARE GOING TO HELL! Since when did you see someone in a horror movie live after yelling hello is someone there?!?" I froze as I heard them scream and then silence. I slowly walked across the bridge to find a button, I was scared then kindness pushed me into it. "Sorry you just can't choose to press a button for that long!" "Kindness what if it killed me or even blowin me to smithereens!" "Well your fine now so let's go!" I went back and they told me where to go from left to down, and go the left where I found a crazy looking puzzle. "What the real hell?!?" "Ok remember this left, up, left, down, left, up, down, right, up, right, down, right, up, right, down, left, down, left, down, left, up, left, and double shoot!" "... repeat that but slower." "UGH!" After that happened they told me to go and down, right, and we were back to where we started, "Just go to the laser it's gone now ya idiot!" As bravery was just unhappy. We went to the laser and it was gone. "Baby steps makayla... baby steps." I went across a bridge and my heart dropped when I saw the man there again as he dropped a piece of paper down and left. He looked different though. He was all dark, not much of a figure to show man or woman, even person for that matter, very foggy, and I could make out his eyes, they looked like a void as well has the sharp toothed smile that laid in his mouth as he left me. Like he was never there... I went to it cautious and saw it was a missing person flyer... MISSING MAKAYLA O'###### PLEASE CALL IF SEEN! ... I need to get home before things get even worse then they already are.


	8. The man

Day ??? (Seriously what do I know) 5:00 pm  
"So what is that?" Kindness said very curious on what I was looking at. With a sigh I folded it up and put it in my pocket saying rather ready now. "I have to get home, and if I die then at least I died trying!" They looked at each other and laughed. "And you think we didn't die tryin either! My friend you have a wild imagination if you think that we died cause of us standing around doin nothin!" Justice was laughing the most and was not doing a great job helping me. "But I feel like since you got this far... maybe we can finally say Bon voyage to this place we have been trapped in." "Ya dude! How about this, when you get to the castle, get our souls, break the barrier, and you go home, we leave this place and the monsters get out with no pay." I smiled until he then whispered as I walked into the next room. "That is, if she survives this place." I turned around and my eyes glowed as he held him hands up to show he didn't mean it, which he did. My eye glow went down and I saw the cameras, they were burnet out, no one can see me. I sighed and said rather mad. "If you are going to continue with this crap, then you guys can stay here for all I care!" I was just done! I walked away for the first time, in what felt like about a week, without dead kids turning my 'power brain' off and my 'holy I'm going to die and never see my life again' on. Now my power brain is on, my life is at risk, and everyone in my world think I'm either kidnapped, dead, or running away from something. All of those are basically me at the moment. The room I came into had a long hallway with all the cameras working, and I didn't care. Everything in me told me to stop and go back, I need the most help I can't get! But I left them, I walked down this light blue hall, came to an elevator that was working and wasn't broken... but I was. I went in and went up to the top floor where I was met with grey walls and almost like a 60's or 70's black and white tv show. The amount of hallways I went through felt like there was just no end, no start anymore, no reason to keep going. Yet I kept walking until I made it to a bridge where I saw the whole underground, just weird. I should have kept them, they could have helped me, saved me from my stupidity, my- NO snap out of it makayla! You don't need people who drag you down to help you, just focus on end goals:   
1\. Going home  
2̶.̶ ̶T̶e̶l̶l̶ ̶e̶v̶e̶r̶y̶o̶n̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶p̶p̶e̶n̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶w̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶  
2\. Go to the police and tell them my name  
3̶.̶ ̶F̶o̶r̶g̶e̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶p̶l̶a̶c̶e̶  
3\. Find out who that guy is later   
4\. Talk to my friends   
5\. Sleep in my own bed after interviews with no answers to questions 

My end goals look great! Even if I get out I can still find out who that guys is later, or forget about it... When I came up to a pile of leaves and a house that looked an odd amount like Toriel's, It was made out of grey bricks and windows and every detail was in sink with the next, I wasn't sure how confident I was. "New home, get over the chains blocking my way to him, get to him, ... then what? Just die! Wait for flowey and just stand there as not frisk?!? God WHY IS IT SO HARD TO THINK?!?" I was breaking down until I heard people whispers, it wasn't the kids, no, these are way different. The echo, the repeating, the weird accent, all to different. I came in and found people, gray, strange looking, one was holding a head on his hand, other on his own, a cat head until his face comes to where it isn't there, he is wearing a suit but it is open and isn't formal one bit. The next guys are two opposite one it tall, the other is small, one has no body, the other does, one his sharp teeth, the other has none, one looks at me with one big eye, the other stares with two. The last guy looks like monster kid, no arms, striped sweater, big head, small legs, long tail, but this one had a bow, black and white colors, no eyes and her teeth seemed to have a way to cut away at me. They stared at me and I was, in fear, staring back. The cat like one then began to speak, his voice echoed and banged against my head. "You are them, where are they, where is the ones, what are you?" Each question scared me, them, the kids? Before I could talk the smallest talked with big eyes watching over me. His voice a sharp high pitch. "You didn't think, we were here? I can see you, what have you choose, to forget, to remember, to die?" Before I could even think of an answer, that big dude, scary as heck, his voice deeper pitch, much more scary. "Your soul, I can see, much different then the others. This world, you don't understand, you can't escape." Again, trying to say something, I was cut off by the last one. That kid had a small girl voice, lazy, quiet, and sounds as dead as she looks. "The children, you left them, why? They helped you, your soul stayed stable, calm, now you are lost, are you not?" I looked down and saw the stairs and sighed. "I don't care who you guys think you are but you will understand. I don't need them, all I need is me, going by that barrier, going home, and sleeping in my own bed!" They all looked at me and said, all in sequence, no echos, full on voice normal. "The man that speaks in hands is expecting you." I froze. The who that speaks in whats is wanting who now? Then before my thought were finished I heard someone coming up the stairs, Asgore. He was coming rather fast, repeating, She is really back, and, I must hurry! He was gone but those guys weren't, they stayed with me like the kids... but way more horrifying. When I got down those stairs I couldn't only make out one sound, a scream.


	9. The non-reset

Day??? (No idea) 6:12 pm  
The cameras were down, my ears rang, my heart stopped, and I couldn't see. "What... what's going on? Guy-GAHH!" I felt something spear through my stomach. What was going on? I couldn't see, I couldn't feel any eyes in my eye sockets, I can't breath, blood was blocking my airwaves as the kids screamed to me. "Guys... why aren't I goin back? P- please... it, IT HURTS!" I screamed as blood dripped from my eyes and mouth, my tears were blood, what was tears and what wasn't? What am I doing sitting here? Why was it me who had to deal with these random people with their problems? Who am I here for? The questions jumped around then I felt myself begin to stand up. "I... I am not frisk... but..." I held a fist in my hand and felt an attack whistle toward me as I jump out of the way. "I can still hear." "don't hurt!" "I can still talk." "don't die!" An attack cut my hair on the left on my head, breaking some skin. Frisk and Chara's voice told me what they have told me before. "No matter what happens, stay-" My eyes glowed and I stared at the person who was attacking me as I heard them finish that sentence. "Stay determined." I saw him. The man that has been chasing us for so long... "Hehe, but I still have a soul that's stronger than others. This isn't determination but mine." I held my hand in the air holding five then raising a brown with a smirk snapping to teleport behind him. "Just have to imagine yourself in the spot-" As he attacked me I teleported again. "and your there." I looked back at everyone who were in shock, but all I did was smile and say one last thing before going to the barrier. "I'm never going to forget this place... this is my new home, but you got to stay with the old to get the new." Flowey came to the barrier same with the kids and sans as I stared at my freedom. My way home! The one thing that keeps me from everyone I know, to feel being scared again. Memories shot threw my head like bullets. "My child!" "Hey kiddo." "I'm flowey the flower!" "I am the great Papyrus!" "WHERE ARE YOU PUNK?!? NYEHH!" "H-hi I'm d-doctor alphys." "What's up dude!" "Howdy partner." "I believe in her!" "Oi mates!" "Ni Hao everyone!" "Why would we follow you?... White girl, you best stop!" "That was funny... your soul... I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE BAD TIME..." "go back, go back, go back... RESET ALREADY!" My heart stopped, I couldn't see again, I didn't want to leave again. I just... I don't know what I want. I looked at them and looked down, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... 6 dead kid, a soul of a skeleton monster, and a soulless flower... but we need two more. "Frisk and Chara." I whisper under my breath. I skim around and I see the thrown and then a covered thrown in this golden room, I stand in front of my freedom, but who in their right mind would do what I do. That's cause I'm me, I'm not frisk! I'm not Chara! I'm not bravery, justice, kindness, integrity, patients, or even perseverance! I'm not sans or flowey! I'm a kid for gods sake! "I am not leaving..." They looked at me and frowned. "Listen white ass! If you think I just ran you through here, got a bunch of monsters who knew you, and kissed your ass for running off-" "YOU NEED TO STOP BEING AN ASS HOLE!" She froze. "What did- did you just- you... smart ass is trying to stop herself from leaving, bet you'll miss me to much." She grabbed my chin and looked at me. "You whispered something a second ago... go on." I looked at her, she was listening to me for once, but I wanted to hear her tell me. "What made you hate me? I never did anything to you and you went up, stuck your foot up my ass, and bit at me... why?" She looked down and looked at me. "Cause I came down here for that reason, cause of you damned white folk, we all did." I looked at them and said. "Then tell me." "What?" "Tell me your stories, we have all the time in universes." They looked at me and smiled. We hid and they told me in unison. "Long ago, 3 races ruled over earth, humans, monsters, and the outcast. The outcast were frowned upon so much they were not considered human nor monster. They were killed off until they hid in the human community." Bravery stepped forward. "I was pushed to be the strong boy that's stands here today. I guess I shouldn't have let them push me so far." He looked down as Justice stepped forward. "Everyone hated my accent and called me bullet head for being shot once and never again. They were unhappy I survived." He looked as the pistol in his hand and gripped it as Kindness stepped forward. "Everyone wanted to break my happiness and I broke with a smile." She smiled and then Integrity stepped forward. "Just cause I came from Britain everyone called me a chip off the old runway and tried to harm me and soon broke my leg. I stayed locked away trying to fix it all on my own." She had a tear in her eye as patients stepped forward rubbing her back. "People used my own language against me called me a meinu and a shiri which means a bitch and an ass, but I kept keeping my patients." He hummed a light tone then perseverance came forward. "They were all racists and tried to bleach me. I kept a lighter and pepper spray on me and one time I burned someone alive... they lived but I was never messed with again... more feared then ever." She looked at me and I looked at her. They all went back into unison just for a moment. "I was lost and wanted a way out, when I fell I met..." They smiled at each other and one color at a time. "Flowey." "Brave." "Justey ." "Kind." "Integrity." "No one." I looked at flowey who nodded and sans then said. "We better hurry, don't know how many random rocks I can throw that isn't close to us with magic." I looked at them and they just talked a bit fast. "I made it to..." "Hotland." "Close to the core." "Snowden." "Waterfall." "The entrance of hotland." "The entrance to new home." "And now we here, dead, hopeless, and wanting a way out... and now we won't get it." I stared at them, sans, and flowey, my mental check list, it's changing.

1\. Save the kids  
2\. Save the underground  
3\. Find out who I was just fighting  
4\. Save frisk and Chara   
5\. Go home with more than just yourself

I smiled at my new mental check list. "Number one, save the kids." I whispered to my self. "With out a reset I could die..." I looked at them, sans, and flowey once again who all were actually, genuinely, scared for their lives. "But I have all soul types, so let's get this fight going... I am filled with curiosity."


	10. The nightmares

Day, I'm gonna protect everyone day! 6:54 pm  
The second they finished sans screamed and was yanked by his hood. "SANS!" I pulled him, leaving the man with only his jacket. "I have to, Huff, number one, save the kids, number two, save the underground, number three, find out who I am about to fight." I got on my knees and pulled sans back and stayed quiet till I heard Papyrus screams for sans. I felt tears start to drip down my chin as I snuck out and saw Papyrus being held in the air by telekinesis. My steps hit my head as I looked toward the barrier and then at Papyrus. My eyes glowed with anger and I teleported in front of them. "Heya, what's up? Don't care! Wanna see a magic trick? I'm here," I then teleported grabbed Papyrus and teleported him to sans, then teleported right back to my spot. "and I'm still here!" He looked to see Papyrus gone and everyone stepping back. "What do you think you are doing?" "I just can't tell if it's nice to see you or if it's knife to see you." I placed a smile on my face as he turned to see a group of knives just floating there. He turned to me, who was now with the others, and had teleported everyone else to the little hide out spot. He ran into judgment hall as I kept the knives blocking his way. "Well you did it kid!" I looked at sans and came out to see the barrier. "It's not over yet sans, I still don't know who he is, and you of all people should know everyone." "Why do you need to know who he is kid? What if you die? You can't reset!" "Reset? Human friend what is that?" I looked at sans eye sockets which were dark and he looked back into mine. "We'll explain later Papyrus." I came over to the barrier and looked at the kids and they looked at their souls and so did Asgore and toriel. "Why would you do so much to so many innocent youths?" Asgore stayed silent but before toriel could even say one word, I stopped her. "Toriel, where in all circumstances, you have kidnapped all these children before. You haven't realized the real reason we all left, and to add on to that, you tried to kill some to stop them from leaving." She looked at me and looked down. "Seriously toriel, you are no better than Asgore and understand that." She stayed looking down but nodded. Asgore looked at me and gave me the 'how the hell did you do that face.' "Asgore, I have a mom who got my principle fired and is in a band and grew up hard, I think I can point out facts and things like that." I smiled at him and looked into the barrier. "My freedom, hello again! I would love to go home and say hi to everyone but..." I stared at everyone who were now smiling for me to go. "But..." I sighed and held out my hand. "I'm not going home empty handed." They looked at each other and then me. Sans pushed through everyone and held my hand tight pulling me in. "Kid, you can't take us, the game, the code, everyone will die!" I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "Then I'll just need to bring the underground to the 21st century." He looked at me after we were done and nodded, then we heard the door slamming open. "You will not escape, I still have your nightmares in hand, but you wouldn't believe me until you see them, you will understand!" I saw a dark smoke line the room and take me as I grabbed the souls, that were set at the barrier. I coughed, holding the souls, and grabbed my stomach to calm it down. "Is everyone ok?" I had no answer. "Hello?" Then I heard a familiar voice say a name I knew to well. "Hey look, I got crybaby back- did you think I forgot that name- you would cry all the time- you do know one day you are gonna be fat right- stopping being a crybaby- oh it wasn't that bad- HaHaHa!" My heart stopped and a tear raced down my cheek. "Kaitlyn?" The gray figure turned to me. "Crybaby, fat, idiotic, you are so dumb you know that, you're going to grow fat and die, stopping crying so much crybaby, HAHAHAHA!" I looked at her and stopped. "She is never like this, she isn't Kaitlyn, she wouldn't ever be this mean on purpose." I came over as I put my hand on the figure, her hair lingering at her shoulders and down her back, her face roundish but just right, her eyes big and empty, and her smile that stretched past her eye and to her ears with darkness leaking from it. "I'm not crying like that, I'm not a crybaby." The smile grew wider. "crybaby, CryBaby, CRYBABY, CRYBABY! HAHAHAHA!" She threw me to the ground as a knife appeared in her hand, her knees holding my body down hard. The knife held to my throat before she disappeared into a cloud of dark dust and pain huffed through my body. "God, Huff Huff, Damn it." I stood up and saw another in the distance it was me running but it also wasn't me. She had dark hair in piggy tails, cat ears on her head, a hoodie she never stopped wearing, dark pants, her eyes were gone and filled with a void and dark forever tears dripped from her cheeks with a sad frown grinding her teeth. I remembered this, 6th grade, two kids would always try to trip me down a hall where no one else came as it was the kindergarten hall. This was the day they tripped me and I couldn't breath and I screamed and cried for someone to help me cause I was that scared. Then I saw myself later on in the year just a few feet away. My hair down, no cat ears and I was about to punch one of them for trying to shove me and skinned the back of my ankle. Another few feet away with cats ears again, I help out my arms to show I don't care about this bully who tried to pick a fight and I won calling him a female dog and walking away. Each ending in disaster, principle getting fired and student going missing from school and my name on the leader board of kids not to mess with. My heart stopped with I saw what I thought probably happened to the girl that bullied me. I saw her head on a rope and her body hanging, I saw her bruised up and on the ground of her room from her parents, I saw her limbs all around her torso and her head on a wall, and I saw me staring into this place... just wanting to know why I am still here. I don't care about this stuff anymore, I'm in high school, basically, and this stuff... it's just old news. I turned away and saw the one thing that has been the highlight of my nightmares, my brothers dead body in a bag. He is only 6 almost 7 and I stood there just staring at it, my parents body next to it, and me calling 911 to help after finding it. This was just a nightmare, it never happened but every time these come to mind, I think what if they ever do happen? I turned away and said my check list out loud again. "One, save the kids, two, save the underground, three, find out who you are, four, save frisk and Chara, five, go home with more than what I came with. Three and four are gonna be switched." I then heard frisk and Chara arguing. "This is your fault, if you stayed dead then we would be home free!" "No if you never came to the underground in the first place waking me up this wouldn't be happening!" Left and right the screamed and yelled as I came over and offered my hand. "We can't reset, come with me or be trapped forever." They looked at each other and sighed as Chara hugged me and frisk held my hand... but my nightmares were not to far behind us. "We got to get out of here!" "How?" Chara looked around and saw a little hole and pointed to it. "There! If we get over there then the hole can get wider and we can all jumped out!" I nodded as we ran to it. "Ok, hold on! You first Chara." As Chara was helped out I did the same to frisk but the hole closed in a matter of seconds as these nightmares pinned me down. "No, no, I need to get home, I..." I sighed and then held the souls to my chest. "I won't be able to go home with no eyes as much as I won't go home like this but... I'm just filled with curiosity." I held the souls to my body and I was consumed in a burst of a white light.


	11. The home

Day, I am a god! 7:18 pm  
I looked up, my eyes felt painful, and my heart was at full speed. Everyone stared at me and I didn't know what they were staring at. My hair wasn't brown but a shade of every color including black and white as the main colors. I looked at my arms to see them glowing, my sleeves were shredded and were pure white as they hung at my sides, my legs had a dress that had fire at the ends, my shoes were dance shoes, my teeth were sharp, my eyes still glowed, and with my long nails my back had colorful, big, soft wings. I smiled and looked at everyone who looked at my head that had horns and my rear had a devils tail wagging. My heart stopped at the sight and I saw a portal like thing behind me at the broken barrier, I then used magic to stop those dark things from following us. "Sans! Teleport around the underground with everyone and gather as many monsters as you can while I give these guys a piece of this god!" As they went away I counted my enemy's and said to myself. "One, save kids, two, underground, three, save frisk, four, find out who this guy is, five, come home with baggage... four and five switch!" My brain was set on fighting and saving before anything, but how long can I last?  
Day, yada yada yada 7:48 pm  
It has been exactly thirty minutes and still no sign of them coming back. I was really beat up as sans had teleported behind me. "KID!" My eyes dilated as sans grabbed me. "SANS?!? Stop don't- GAHH..." I froze, my stomach was wounded again and so was my chest, my heart stopped, I coughed up blood as it dripped from my mouth. "What a pity..." I fell to the ground, my knees to my stomach, sans was crying... he remembered me and was crying, he had flowey around his neck who was also crying, toriel, Papyrus, undyne, alphys, mettaton, all those monsters were crying for me. "No, no, NO! Kid come on no I can't loose you! You, you..." He went quiet and looked at everyone as my eyes were going white but I could still see and hear. "You would have wanted me to protect everyone and get us safe... see ya kid, I promise." I tried to scream to sans I was ok but he picked up my body as my wings curled in to him and protected him from any other incoming attacks. "WE GOT TO GO IN THAT PORTAL, GO NOW!" Quickly everyone entered the portal and sans ran in with me in hand as they looked around. "This must have been the kids world... I'll set you down somewhere to will like but for now- let's get going!" Sans led the way with me in hands as my wings shriveled up into bones but didn't go away. Sans was now crying as my teeth were left to bleed, my eyes gone once more with blood to fill the void, my clothes going back to their original pjs now shredded, my hair changing into a mess brown, and him falling to the ground and crying into me... sans. He wouldn't stop and Papyrus had to hold me the rest of the way with sans still leading, he wasn't ok no matter how many times he says it. I was dead to them but I was alive here, is this how death works, you are not breathing, moving, talking at all but you still see and know what's going on... this isn't a dream but a nightmare, what did I do to get such a hell?!? Sans had the thoughts of me running in his head, I could tell. I kept trying, it didn't work, I tried to move my lips, no response, I tried to move my fingers, nothing, I tried to asked for someone to help... but nobody came. The blood that covered Papyrus wasn't even ironic, two giant holes in my chest and stomach, it's kinda funny how much he doesn't have on his. We were all worried until I heard some familiar voices. "She has to be somewhere! It's only been 2 weeks! I won't just give up, what if she is here today, is she just gonna get found and-" She saw them and stopped and looked at them sans looked at them and then at me... my mom and dad were crying as sans grabbed me and handed me off to my dad. "She's... who did this? Who would do this to her?!?" My mom couldn't hold me as she fell to the ground and didn't stop crying... mom, dad. I got their safety but for what? God to tell me F you and leave me to see what I didn't get? Life is a pain in the ass sometimes. "This man that has been chasing her down for a moment, he came to her and tried to kill her multiple times with failure... Sans would you like to finish?" He stared at the ground where my dad put me and said it first under his breath then much louder falling down. "HE KILLED HER FOR HER TRYING TO SAVE US AND THE UNDERGROUND! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO GET HOME SAY HI TO THE ONES SHE LOVED AND NOW HE IS GOING TO PAY!" Papyrus grabbed sans to calm him down and I was left in ah. Sans was freaking out the most and I kept trying to talk as soon, police came to the scene and I had to watch everything fall apart as sans explained what he could.

Day, like a week or so after 11:07 am  
I wasn't home, I wasn't with sans, I wasn't where I wanted to be. If this is how death is, then its just time to think of how bad it could have been. I would be dancing in the clouds or dancing with the gays in hell, mocking other ghost or roaming alone... being with mom and dad or being in the underground. Instead of those I lay in a coffin, my eyes still not there, just a darkness. My organs were taken out but I was still here, I just hated the pain of everything being pulled out one by one, it's torture! Now I'm just stuck to hear everyone cry at my death even though I can see them and hear them. What did I do? I saved everyone, I risked my life for theirs and died, I was the one reason the hell ended... and this is the thanks I get... what kind of shitty movie scene is this? Because director, YOU'RE SO DEAD!


	12. The dead

Day, my funeral 11:08 am  
I stared up to the ceiling as the person who said I'm sorry for you loss stood above me. Sans and all the underground were here, my friends and family, especially news cast, all were here for me. Just wake me up from this damn nightmare! I don't want to be like this anymore, I'm dead, I get that I'm dead, I'm sick, and I get I'm sick, and I'm gone, but I don't get that I'm gone. As the person explained why there was a reason I died I kept trying and trying with no success. I kept trying as I heard everyone cry and talk about how good of a person I was and how I risked so much... and I end out here. When everyone was done it was sans's turn. He was quiet at first then his tears were fast as he wore a suit and tie but he had one extra thing... a feather from my wings. That must be the only thing that was left as he held it between his fingers and didn't let it go. He spoke about me for the first time in forever. "The kid was a lot better than anyone can imagine. She told me to go and save everyone and leave her and when I came back she was... she was very injured and I wanted to help... b-but, I just made it worse and now. She lays in a coffin and she can't do anything about it as much as I can't. I cared for the kid a lot. She was determined, she was brave, she always wanted justice, she only intended on kindness, as much as she had integrity she no patience... hehe... she was filled with curiosity and I loved that about the kid... she was different then what I was use to, but I'd rather be here talking to the kid and making jokes and having paps mad at me... then be where I am right now. I might have only known the kid for a few weeks but even in that time I learned to much from that small amount of time... I'm gonna miss her." Then he sat down without another word. I kept trying again and again until I was closed in, don't let this be the end, I don't want to be underground where this time no one holds out a hand for me to hold. As I felt myself being picked up I was telling myself. "You're filled with determination Makayla! You are filled with bravery, justice, kindness, integrity, patience, perseverance, even hatred! What am I missing?!?" I then heard sans scream to see me one more time he opened it up and stared at me. "Love you kid... I hope your curiosity goes a long way." His tear hit my face as a broken button floated above me as he just stared. Broken resets... and now I have a chance. His hand felt across the cracks as my soul hover next to it. "Her soul it's- it's here! What happened to it?" It wasn't even a soul now was it. It wasn't a beautiful colorful soul but a white ty dye mess looking like a paper towel all crunched up and spinning in the air. Sans held my soul as it tossed and turned in his hands, soon resting under his arm sleeve. Sans's eyes were filled with tears but I was there, I wasn't in my body but in the soul, pure white light and random colors with memories of sans throwing around everywhere I looked. I then saw sans crying, his tears hit my soul as I just stared and freaked out. My soul began to spike and sans jumped but didn't drop me but everyone was in shock that now my soul is here. Sans managed to calm me down and came over to my mom and dad to explain how death in their world works. I screamed and shouted as sans felt the small pricks of my soul on his hands. "Come on kid, please just calm down. Alphys can't you make like a robot for the kid like you did with mettaton?" Alphys looked at sans then my soul and back at him. "Sans I'm not so sure you want t-to do that. What if it f-fails?" He looked down and he saw my pricks simmer at the words. He sighed and said with a smile. "I'll ask the kid later, for now I need to talk to her parents." He left from everyone else and began to talk to my mom and dad first. "Your kid is really good, you know that?" My mom smiled with tears. "Yes, all my friends tell me that about her and her brother." My dad held onto her as he said. "When she was 4 she started to fight with me and even choked some of my friends out. Everyone loved her, what does that have to do with this?" Sans smiled and looked at my soul. "A soul is the very combination of our beings and without it, we are nothing. The kids soul should have disappeared but it mortified it's self to stay alive. Your daughter wasn't like frisk or the others because she was different! Her soul isn't anything like theirs, she is filled with curiosity. She wants to know so much and gets frustrated rather easily but she is a kid... and I guess kids do that." My mom and dad looked at sans and then said. "If there is a way to bring her back... we are willing to try it." "But if she dies, your toast! Ya got that skeleton!" Sans laughed and looked at my soul. "So kid, what do you think? You don't have to do it if you really don't want to." I just stared and I smiled as my soul jumped and tossed in his hands. "Hehe, I'm going to that as a yes." He smiled wide as alphys had to work out more details, while talking to the fbi still about their appearance. "If I h-have enough t-time, I might be a-able to do it but... sans are you su-sure about this? What if-" "ALPHYS! Stop. It's a what if question and you know what if with you turns into a hell ya! It's going to work... if the kid and her parents are ok with it then will do it." Sans held his hand out. "For the kid?" Alphys watch my parents put their hands in. "For Makayla." Alphys sighed and put her hand in. "For the h-human." She smiled and pulled away. "Alright al, now let's work together while we have time!" As my parents and Asgore and everyone that knew how to work on this stuff and could help, all ran to a lab allowed to them... they were going to make a knew discovery to man kind! Reincarnation.


	13. The undead

Day, third week of testing 11:09 pm  
They were all asleep when sans started to explain to me what was going on. I liked to listen to him but he seemed to be a little too protective over my soul. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" Here and. "SHE WON'T DIE! SHE IS RIGHT HERE AND WILL ALWAYS BE HERE!" There. People began to fear sans just a bit... but I knew I had to deal with it soon. Tonight, sans finished the robot body, a prototype. It was grey and hundreds of combinations of black and white colors, the hair wasn't even there it was just bald, the eyes were dark and gone for now, the teeth were stuck together like sans, and the metal was smooths from the amount of sanding but some parts still need more. Sans sighed and looked at me and looked at the robot. "Don't worry kid, soon we can talk and you can smile at me once again. I promised I would see you again and even though I hate those kinda things... this one I actually like." He smiled and my soul curled up in his hand and he placed me in the prototype. He waited as I sat in there trying to get a hang on how to do this and then, I felt my arm move. I opened my eyes and saw sans, even though I was now like six foot and sans is four, I still love seeing him again. "Kid? I can't believe we did it! GUYS COME CHECK THIS OUT!" I stood up and when they entered the room I tried to talk for the first time. I sounded like a mix of Siri and baymax. "Mom, dad? Oh god voice, weird. Only small words?" "Oh, it- it is a p-prototype but at-at least she can talk. For now, w-we can finally make the r-real thing!" I tried to smile at alphys but, this didn't have skin to do so, she still smiled back though. 

Day, 2 months success of prototype 12:00 am

"SANS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Me and sans were talking when we heard the screams of Papyrus before undyne came shoving everyone out. "SANS GET OUT WITH HER, NOW!" Undyne was fighting what looked like a weird robot, sans hugged me but I stayed still. "KID, what's your problem?! We have to go, NOW!" I stared at sans who was freaking out. "Can't go back, no death, every hurt. Pap survive?" He sighed and held my hand. "Kid, I can't let you be the protector against death it's self! We have to go, just come on!" I pulled away and walked over to the robot that was about to attack undyne. "Kid, don't you dare!" I tapped it on the shoulder, it's was a male robot, yikes. "Task, destroy enemies." It repeated that over and over. "Task, destroy enemies. Task, destroy enemies. Task, destroy- BBAZZZ!" I fisted my hand, right into its stomach. "Well, task done now? HaHaHa!" Sans ran to me and grabbed my leg. "Kid! What were you thinking when you were doing that! What if it killed you, you wouldn't come back!" I sighed and came to sans's level. "If? Undyne, al, Asgore, tori, metta, flowey, frisk, Chara, pap too and you. All dead? No back. I save you, I saved all. Don't worry, I'm fine sans." He sighed and didn't let go, just put his head farther into my leg. I rubbed his head as alphys brought me downstairs, to the basement, to check me out for injuries. "N-nothing t-to big to f-fix. Well, just this s-spark you g-got from attacking the r-robot." "Al?" "Y-yes?" "That being... was male. Being for me is f-male. Why being not right?" She looked to the ground and sighed. "It was for a-another ghost I found w-wandering. H-he said he would love to make f-friends with you as s-soon as p-possible!" "So you put him before me?" It was so fluent, she could tell I wasn't happy. "N-now wait! I j-just was making another p-prototype! That's a-all!" "So you put a person, you barely know, before some person you have know for so long?!?" "I-I- come on n-now it's j-just-" "ITS JUST WHAT AL?!? AN EXPERIMENT?!? CAUSE THATS WHAT I AM TO YOU AS WELL! A RAT IN A TEST TUBE!" I just said a really big word twice and everything was so fluent you could say alphys was more than surprised. "Kid, ya need to calm down, just breath." I just couldn't take it anymore though. "I WISH YOU ALL DIED IN THE UNDERGROUND AND STAYED DEAD!" I grabbed onto my jacket and left, even though I can't feel cold, it felt right. I didn't know what I was doing now, I screwed up. Even though sans screamed for me to stop and don't leave... my feet touched the snow outside when I did the thing I really regret. He grabbed my arm. "KID, STOP BEING IRRATIONAL AND GET BACK DOWNSTAIRS!" I hit him, hard, making him fall and it chipped his right eye off a bit. "I DONT CARE! GO TO HELL, ALL OF YOU!" I then slammed the door and ran all the way to my house. My mom and dad stepped out and saw me and didn't know what to do. "Makayla? MAKAYLA! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!? STOP!" My soul was pushing and pulling on my chest and I felt my body breaking. It was tearing me apart. My circuits were being pulled apart, my metal heated up in pain, and my body fell down, I shut down. "MAKAYLA! CALL DOctor alphys." I then saw only dark. Then there, I saw a man, the one that has been chasing us. "HEY!" I screamed with no response. "HEY WHO ARE YOU?!?" He didn't answer, but laughed. I stepped back, this guys was crazy. "I am no man nor crazy my friend. I am not like the man that speaks in hands, I am much more dark. You make call me... Karma from the dark." He stated that, then the button laid before me, reset, I went silent and wide eyed. He forced me with magic to press it. "See you some time soon!" Then, I woke up on the ground of the ruins once again. This ride just got a bit more interesting.


End file.
